


Date Night and Mario Kart Don't Mix

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: Fics for the Megstiel Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gaming, Gen, Scarring for Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg waits for Cas to show up for date night, and Kevin gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night and Mario Kart Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together for my tumblr friends after a few nights of gaming.

It was date night in the bunker. For Meg and Cas anyway.

Dean and Sam were off on a hunt, so it was one of those quiet days when they would choose to spend time together. So Meg waited in their room, laid out on the bed in her best lingerie (she loved to see Cas stare at her in the lace). 

But the seconds became minutes.

And minutes became hours.

She caught herself dozing off, and rolled out of bed to pull his trench coat over her underwear. She padded out of their room, seeing if she could find him in one of his usual haunts. He wasn’t in the dorm area. He wasn’t in the library. He wasn’t in the kitchen. He wasn’t in the main hall. Where the hell was her angel?

As she backtracked towards the records room, she heard strange music. There was no one around to put it on, so it must be Cas. He had some making up to do. 

She hoped he’d kneel willingly for her.

She followed the sound to the room Dean and Kevin managed to make into a sort of TV room. She could see the top of his head over the back of the sofa, and beyond that, some sort of racing game. The music came from that. Meg rolled her eyes. Figures Clarence would get distracted on date night playing video games. She knew she’d rue the day Kevin hooked up a system he’d managed to get a hold of to use in down time. And that day had come.

She had to do something about it.

Meg held her head high as she strode barefoot to the back of the couch. She went around the side and cleared her throat loudly as she opened Cas’s coat, showing off her red lacy underthings. 

To Cas and Kevin.

Who had been sitting in front of the couch unseen.

And was now staring at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

Cas tilted his head in her direction, continuing to race. “Meg. I must get first place, will you wait a-... Kevin, why did you drive off the road? You have to take this more seriously.”

He looked over at the prophet, and followed his gaze to his half-naked demon, staring at them both in shock as she continued to hold his coat open. He scowled at her, then realized that the boy behind him was still staring at her.  
Cas flew to his feet, pulling the coat shut around her and pushing her towards the door. “You’d best forget what you saw, Kevin. No one sets eyes on Meg like this except me. If you even think of her like this I will burn your eyes out. Do you understand?”

From the door, Meg heard his weak “yes” before she was ushered out into the hall. 

She tried to turn and talk to Cas, but he held her arm fast, pulling her down the familiar halls towards their rooms. “You didn’t need to be so hard on him, Clarence.”

His eyes flicked to her, his brow drawn together. “He looked upon you the way I am meant to. He can’t be allowed to do it again.”

“He probably wouldn’t.”

“And now I am sure he won’t.” 

Meg felt a little shiver at his tone. “I could take care of a kid like him myself.”

“I know.” They reached their room, and he pushed her in the open door, closing it behind him. “But the fear of two other-worldly beings will keep him away.” He turned back to her, his eyes dark. “The coat. Take it off.”

She did so.

And soon both of them forgot about Kevin’s existence.

He didn’t ask Cas for another race until Sam and Dean were back in the bunker.


End file.
